Through my eyes
by Nuclearwarhead
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically a look at RE4...Except, this is what Leon sees. My take on RE4. -Rating for language-


Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil. Crap, that sucks, doesn't it? All characters copyright Capcom.

Author Notes:This is my first RE fic. Hell, RE4 is the first RE game I've played. Pretty damn good, so I decided to write this. I don't like flames, unless they're cooking my hamburger, so only constructive criticism and praises. Praises are good…Anyway…ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

The car halted, a deafening screech following in suite. 'We're here, Hombre muerto.' One of the Spaniards exclaimed, as he gazed out of his window. Leon didn't know which one of them said it, but it really didn't matter. Leon would unlock the car door, and take one last gaze at the two "Mexicanos" as he stepped out. 'Nah,man…Ese individuo está loco!' He would hear one of them explain while laughing.

It really didn't help that he didn't understand one thing they were saying, and he couldn't even tell if they were talking about him, but he didn't care. 'Bye.' Leon would smugly say as the two pulled away. 'So this is Europe…Hmph, they never show these parts of Europe when they're talking about all these 'Beautiful European countries,' Leon would slightly chuckle as he said this. _Your not here to look at Europe, Leon…Your here because some guy stole the Presidents daughter. _He would think to himself.

It happened so fast…That call from the president, and then he was on his way here. 'Where is here, anyway….' He would think aloud, as he headed up the large Hill. That's when he heard it. The whimpering. Leon draw his knife in one swift motion, and point it outward. Behind a tree he went, peeking his head out, as it continued. "What the hell is that?' Leon would ponder to himself…as….

A loud bark erupted. Leon let out his breath as he saw the cause of his anxiety. A dog. "Whats wron-…Oh.' Leon would see the dogs leg impaled with the sharp claws of the bear trap. Leon would walk over to the dog, and quickly pull apart the bear trap. He watched as the dog hurried away, limping a bit. It was only when the dog made its way up the large hills that he noticed the sign, pointing to the obviously two floored cabin.'Good..I was starting to think I was in the wrong place…"

_A small village in Europe…_ Leon remembered the conversation perfectly. 'Well, I guess the guy up there might help me…' He pulled the picture of Ashley Graham out of his pocket, as he trudged up the hill, and noticed…that the door was open. 'Well, no point in knocking. Should've closed his door if he didn't want any visitors…" Leon walked into the house, and saw a man hunched over a fireplace.

"Excuse me, can I have a word with you?" Leon asked, practically demanding the man to help him. Hell, even some directions around this place would give Leon a lead. After a minute or two of the man not answering, Leon poked his shoulder. 'Hello?' Leon would grin as the man stood up. 'Have you seen this girl?' He held out the picture….as the man turned around, with a hatchet in his hand. "Dado, tonto!" The man hollered…as he lunged.

Leon would barely roll to the side as the hatchet collided with the flooring of the wood cabin. 'What the fuck?' Leon would quickly pull out his knife, trying to keep the obviously crazed man away. The man repeated his Spanish phrase as he lunged again. Leon evaded, this time climbing up the stairs. Once more…the man unsheathed his hatchet from the thick wood of the cabin…and get ready to lunge.

Leon acted quick. Kill or be killed situation. As the man lunged,Leon fell to the ground. The man tripped over Leon, and he swung…right into the exterior of his cabin. With his Hatchet stuck outside, Leon rolled up…and stabbed his knife into the wall. To do this, he would need his handgun. With the gun out of its holster, Leon would barely take aim..and hit the man square on in the back of the head.

With a blood-curdling scream, the man flipped out of the window, dragging the hatchet with him. As he landed, the weapon would cleanly impale the man, assuring he was dead. Leon would then stumble onto his knees…and pull out his radio. Dialing in a frequency…he would put the radio onto his ear. 'Ingrid? Yeah…its Leon…I think I'm going to have some unwanted trouble"

A sharp gasp at the other side. Ingrid would obviously understand what he was talking about instantly." No…Ingrid…They're not exactly zombies…I could tell that thing was human…I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of those things…'

* * *

Yeah,I know, it wasn't that good…but hey, its my first. Don't kill me!

Translation-

Dado Tonto!-Die fool!

Hombre Muerto- Dead man.

Ese individuo está loco- That guy is crazy!


End file.
